Ask Kentucky
by Angel of the Half Moon
Summary: One of America's most misunderstood state is fed up with everyone calling her a hick so she is here to prove that just because she talks slow does not mean she is stupid. So go on ask her anything she will be happy to answer.
1. Takin' Questions

Hey Ya'll Danielle Lynn also kno'n as Kentucky here.

Well my Pa and a few of my siblin's have been taking questions from you guys so I thought I would get in on it too.

Well don't be shy come on down and your question. Hope to here from ya'll soon.


	2. Yay Questions

Hey Ya'll Danielle Lynn also kno'n as Kentucky here.

Yay I have question yes. Now lets get to 'em.

* * *

**Hey Kentucky it's Colorado,  
I got a few questions for ya.  
**

**Question 1: Did you really invent KFC?**

Well Kentucky Fried Chicken or more commonly known as KFC, was founded by Harland Sanders in Corbin, Kentucky. In 1929, Sanders opened a gas station in Corbin, and cooked for his family and an occasional customer in the back room. Sanders enjoyed cookin' the food his mother had taught him to make: pan-fried chick'n, country ham, fresh vegetables, and homemade biscuits. The dema'd for Sanders's cookin' rose; eventually he moved a'cross the street to a facility with a 142-seat restaurant, a motel, and a gas station.

During the 1930s, Sanders was named an honorary Kentucky Colonel by the state's governor, he developed a unique, quick method of spicin' and pressure-fryin' chick'n. Due to his region'l popularity, the Harland Sanders Court and Cafe received an endorsement by Duncan Hines's_ Adventures in Good Eating_ in 1939.

Sanders Court and Cafe was Kentucky's first motel, but the Colonel was forced to close it when gas rationin' during World War II cut tourism. When he reopen'd the motel after the war, Sanders's hand was once ag'in forced: in the early 1950s, planned Interstate 75 would bypass Corbin entir'ly.

Howeva, in 1952 the Colonel signed on his first franchise to Pete Harman, who owned a hamburger restaurant in Salt Lake City, Utah. Throughout the next four years, he convinc'd several other restaurant owneas to add his Kentucky Fried Chick'n to their menus. So really the first Kentucky Fried Chick'n was in Utah. They choose to call it Kentucky Fried because Kentucky is synonomis with hospitality and good cookin'.

**Question 2:Does it snow there?**

Of course it snows, and after the winter I had I don't wanna see snow for a whi'le. Sometimes it snows in the midd'e of May. There is a joke that Kentucky has only two se'sons:College Basketball and what the FUCK, because you can never pr'dict what the weat'er her'e.

**Question 3:Are you in the Kentucky Derby this year?**

Sadly no. I wish.

**Question 4:Do you remember where the four corner states are?**

Yes I do. The corn'r states are Southwest **Colorado**, Northwest **New Mexico**, Southeast **Utah** and Northeast **Arizona**. I shou'd know who my own fam'ly are even if a few of 'em look down upon me.

**Hey Kentucky, Texas here to say that no i do not think you are a hick!**

**Question 1: Can you stand the sight of a burger?**

Aww thanks Texas, and if you must kn'w, not really. I don't like fast food in gener'l. I'd rather have a good home cook'd meal and bottle of Ale-8-One or some good Kentucky borbon.

* * *

Well thats all the questions for this time.

Keep sendin' 'em in and I'll answer them.

Ya'll come back now, Ya hear.


	3. Legends and Miscomseptions

Hey Ya'll Danielle Lynn also kno'n as Kentucky here.

Yay I have question yes. Now lets get to 'em.

* * *

Hey Danielle!

I have a few questions...

Question are your favourite legends of your state?

Well there is the legend of Octavia Hatcher. The legand f the woman who was buried aliv'e after slippin' into a coma. Since the coffin was not air tight ehan she woke up from her coma she was frighened and died of terror. When they dug her back up her face was twisted in fear and there was bloody marks on the inside of the coffin lid where she had tried to scrach her way out. Such a sad and hrrible way to die.

I also like Yeahoh legend which is just a Bigfoot like creature.

**Question come visit me soon? I sorta need back up at the moment. **

Of course I will visit. Now do you need me ta bring the shotgun or can we settle this like adults and compromise. Though in all honesty I would rather talk out problems and try to find a solution without resortin' to vilolence.

**_ Love Elizabeth C. Kirkland Jones(AKA Connecicut)_**

* * *

**Kentucky, this is your sister Michigan.**

**Here is a question for you: **

**Did you hold a grudge against any of us northern states during the Civil War?**  
**I-i hate to bring up that nasty bit of our past, but I would truly love to**  
**know. I-i hated fighting against you and all of our southern siblings. Also,**  
**don't believe anyone when they call you a "hick"! That is a tasteless remark**  
**and it is wrong. People who call you that do not know the wonderful person you**  
**are.**

**Oh, my. I am sorry for my rant. Well, I see you soon...Dad's birthday is**  
**coming (yes I know it is about less than 2 months away) sowe haev to meet and**  
**discuss what to get for him. See ya!**

Sweetie, calm down. You seem to have forgotten that I was a "border state" and at one time had a Confederate and Union goverment. Though I finallly joined the Union to bring an end to this and bring my family back together. Oh if only Henry Clay, the Great Compromiser was still alive, We maybe could have reached a peaceful end but ah can't change the past. Oh and I may be up in 'bout a month to see ya so watch out.

* * *

Well thats all the questions for this time.

Keep sendin' 'em in and I'll answer them.

Ya'll come back now, Ya hear.


End file.
